doomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Doom II
Doom II: Hell on Earth es un videojuego FPS (First Person Shooter o disparos en primera persona) para computadora lanzado al mercado el 30 de setiembre de 1994 por la compañía Id Software que marcó un hito en la historia de los videojuegos y fue reconocido, en su época, como el mejor de su categoría. Influyó notablemente en la nueva generación de videojuegos en 3D. El juego es la continuación directa del título Doom, también realizado por Id software. Aquí, la acción no se lleva a cabo en las lunas de Marte, Phobos y Deimos, sino en un portal que ha sido abierto, permitiendo la llegada de las criaturas del infierno al planeta Tierra; de ahí el subtítulo del juego "Infierno en la Tierra". El juego contaba con 30 niveles mas dos secretos. Popularizó los códigos de trucos (cheat codes), por medio de los cuales se obtienen habilidades especiales para facilitar la tarea de completar el juego. Para habilitarlos era necesario presionar una secuencia de teclas mientras se jugaba con lo cual se obtenían distintas ventajas. Historia El jugador toma una vez más el papel de un marine espacial, quien, después de haber sido varado en Fobos y, posteriormente, luchando por salir de Deimos y el infierno en sí, regresa a su casa a la Tierra sólo para descubrir que ella también ha sido víctima de la invasión infernal. Con todas las grandes ciudades del mundo en ruinas, los líderes restantes planean usar naves espaciales para transportar a los sobrevivientes de la población de la Tierra. Sin embargo, el puerto espacial es la única manera de que las naves puedan partir y los demonios la han protegido con un campo de fuerza. Todos los soldados restantes de la humanidad hacen un asalto desesperado al puerto estelar, pero finalmente son diezmados y sólo el jugador permanece. El Marine logra entrar en el puerto espacial infestado, matar a todos los demonios en su camino y es capaz de cerrar el campo de fuerza. La humanidad consigue escapar, y él se sienta tranquilamente a la espera de la muerte, sabiendo que salvó a su especie. Entonces, los seres humanos restantes descubren la fuente de la invasión infernal: la propia ciudad natal del protagonista. Se pone de nuevo en la pelea y extermina el engendro del infierno de la ciudad, y encuentra otra puerta de entrada al infierno. Para cerrar el portal, debe entrar en el infierno de nuevo para detener la invasión. Después de viajar a través de su superficie retorcido, el Marine se las arregla para enfrentar el Icono del Pecado, un gigantesco demonio, y lo mata. Su muerte espantosa causa devastación en el infierno, y el portal a la Tierra queda sellado. Diferencias entre Doom y Doom II Doom II no es un juego totalmente diferente de su predecesor. No hubo avances tecnológicos significativos y no hay grandes mejoras gráficas; el juego todavía consiste en que el jugador avance en niveles no lineales, recogiendo las llaves para abrir nuevas áreas, y matando a tantos monstruos como sea posible. Los cambios de Doom a DooM II no fueron muchos; solo se agregó una arma, que era la Super escopeta (o escopeta de doble cañón) mucho más poderosa, pero con una recarga más lenta. También se agregaron algunos monstruos nuevos (Caballero del infierno, Mancubus, Archi-vil, Revenant, Dolor Elemental, Arachnotron y Chaingunner). En cuanto objetos, lo único nuevo fue la Megaesfera, que además de darte 200 puntos de vida te daba 200 puntos de armadura. Y la ultima es que el juego, en vez de estar dividido en 3 episodios, estaba dividido en 30 niveles más dos niveles secretos. Doom II requiere un hardware algo más potente que su predecesor, debido a que tiene mapas más grandes y complejos, con una mayor cantidad de enemigos. Comentarios y ventas Doom II llegó a vender dos millones de copias, convirtiéndose en el juego más vendido de id Software hasta la fecha. Hubo elogios para sus numerosos enemigos nuevos y variados, y su innovador diseño de mapa que apunta a ser menos lineal que su predecesor. También introdujo el FPS modo multijugador para MAP01: Entryway, que es considerado como uno de los mejores mapas deathmatch que haya sido publicado. En general, Doom II fue bien recibido por la comunidad de jugadores, pero fue considerado en algunas zonas como una decepción. Su falta de nuevas e importantes características y su diseño de niveles bastante homogénea, a veces monótona, fueron las quejas más grandes. A diferencia del juego original, Doom II no tenía originalmente versiones de demostración o shareware, y estaba disponible sólo a través de las tiendas minoristas. Doom II fue re-lanzado en el Doom 3 BFG Edition. Sin embargo, esta versión es diferente, ya que las referencias nazis se retiraron totalmente de los niveles 31 y 32. Niveles Niveles subterráneos * MAP01: Entryway * MAP02: Underhalls (salida a nivel secreto 33, sólo en Xbox) * MAP03: The Gantlet * MAP04: The Focus * MAP05: The Waste Tunnels * MAP06: The Crusher Niveles infernales * MAP07: Dead Simple * MAP08: Tricks and Traps * MAP09: The Pit * MAP10: Refueling Base * MAP11: Circle of Death (Conocido como 'O' of Destruction! en el Automapa) Niveles de la ciudad * MAP12: The Factory * MAP13: Downtown * MAP14: The Inmost Dens * MAP15: Industrial Zone (salida al nivel secreto 31) * MAP16: Suburbs * MAP17: Tenements * MAP18: The Courtyard * MAP19: The Citadel * MAP20: Gotcha! Niveles interiores del infierno * MAP21: Nirvana * MAP22: The Catacombs * MAP23: Barrels o' Fun * MAP24: The Chasm * MAP25: Bloodfalls * MAP26: The Abandoned Mines * MAP27: Monster Condo * MAP28: The Spirit World * MAP29: The Living End * MAP30: Icon of Sin Niveles secretos * MAP31: Wolfenstein (salida al nivel super secreto 32) * MAP32: Grosse * MAP33: Betray (Nivel bonus de Xbox) Los niveles 31 y 32 no aparecen en la versión alemana. Enemigos Monstruos originales de Doom * Alma perdida (Lost soul) * Cacodemon * Demonio (Demon) * Diablillo (Imp) * Espectro (Spectre) * Sargento (Shotgun guy) * Zombi (Zombieman) Y los Jefes originales * Barón del infierno (Baron of Hell) * Cyberdemon * Spiderdemon Nuevos monstruos * Arachnotron * Archi-vil * Caballero del infierno (Hell Knight) * Chaingunner * Comandante Keen (Commander Keen) * Dolor elemental (Pain elemental) * Mancubus * Revenant * Wolfenstein SS También se incorpora un nuevo Jefe * Icono del pecado (el jefe final) Armas * Puño (Fist): Para pelear a lo callejero, nuestro marine estará equipado con una manopla en su mano derecha para asestar golpes con ella. El daño que causa es insignificante y solo deberá usarse como último recurso (a menos que consigas un berserk). Ataque: 10 * Motosierra (Chainsaw): Siendo enviada a Marte por error podrá parecer inservible pero... vaya que no lo es. Con la motosierra podrás convertir enemigos en carne molida en cuestión de segundos; será una buena alternativa en caso de que te quedes sin munición. Ataque: 20 (por segundo) '' * Pistola (Pistol): El arma básica estándar con la que la UAC equipa a todo el personal de sus instalaciones, es un arma semiautomática con baja potencia de fuego. Usa cargadores como munición. ''Ataque: 15 * Escopeta (Shotgun): Elegante y muy versátil, la escopeta nos sacará de más de un aprieto. Su potencia de fuego es muy buena y podrá ser utilizada contra una amplia gama de enemigos, utiliza cartuchos como munición. Ataque: 15 (por perdigón con un total de 75). * Ametralladora (Chaingun): Arma de alta cadencia de fuego, si es bien utilizada, podrá batir a cualquier enemigo. Dispara ráfagas de balas a gran velocidad; utiliza cargadores al igual que la pistola. Ataque: 15 (por cada disparo) * Lanzacohetes (Rocket Launcher): Solo el personal de asalto pesado está equipado con esta arma, cuenta con una gran potencia de fuego y precisión. Puede ser utilizada contra toda clase de enemigos, desde los más fuertes hasta grandes grupos de débiles como Zombies o imps. Consume cohetes como munición. Ataque: 200 * Fusil de plasma (Plasma rifle): Arma de alta gama de la UAC, dispara proyectiles de energía a muy alta velocidad (incluso más rapido que la Chaingun); diseñada para todo tipo de enemigos, especialmente los más fuertes. Su munición son las células de energía. Ataque: 25 (por cada disparo) * BFG 9000: La joya de la UAC, el BFG 9000 es el arma más poderosa jamás creada por la humanidad; dispara una gran esfera verde de energía la cual destruye a casi todo el que la reciba. El disparo afectará a todo aquel ser vivo en el rango de visión de su usuario. Consume células de energía de manera desmesurada.'' Ataque: 800 o incluso más''. * Super escopeta (Super shotgun) (*): Utiliza la misma municón que la escopeta, pero tiene dos cañones por lo que dispara el doble de perdigones. Ataque: 15 (por perdigón) (*) La super escopeta es la nueva arma que Doom II introdujo a la serie. Expansión *Doom II: No Rest for the Living Enlaces externos *Manual de Doom II *Vista en perspectiva de todos los niveles de Doom II por Ian Albert en:Doom II Categoría:Doom II Doom2